


Blindsided

by 8wolff



Category: BTOB, VIXX, btovixx
Genre: (BOOYAH!), BoyxBoy, I am officially naming this OTP, M/M, MinHak...so BLEH!, Smut, this ship needs more shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: TEASER:From HakyeoniI can’t do this. We need to talk.TITLE: BlindsidedCHARACTERS: BTOB, Minhyuk, VIXX, NSTATUS: Complete ONESHOTGENRE: Romance, Slice-of-LifeWARNINGS: Sexual Situations, BoyxBoyRATING: NC-17, MATURE





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Some Minhyuk/Hakyeon because OMF SOMEONE NEEDS TO WRITE THIS OTP (Minhyuk's literally BEGGING us to) and I have spent countless hours of my life searching (in vain) for fanfics featuring these two.  
> Seriously though, this OTP is beautiful and perfect and real and SELF-SAILING and there’s like NO fanfics of them anywhere and I cry endless tears.
> 
> This also may or may not be a pathetic attempt at a peace-offering to my poor subbies, who I am sure are understandably out for blood, and who have so patiently put up with my horrible, uninspired ass…It is coming, I promise! It’s just that I now have a reputation to uphold so pressure (LIES) and I don’t want to just write any old rubbish because of the tremendous amount of love and support I got from you guys.  
> I love you guys and thank you for being so patient and sticking around! (Translation: I am an awful, horrible, sucky human being.)
> 
> The smutty smutsmut (that isn’t even written well =) coming up next, once it's been checked (and missed) for grammar and spelling mistakes - coz I suck at proof-reading...

Cha Hakyeon sighed heavily as he closed the web-browser window he had sneaked a “quick” look at approximately 3 hours ago. He had been doing this a lot more frequently lately, and he knew it. He only prayed that no one else had noticed it yet. He wasn’t ready to give explinations or make up excuses as to why he was spending so much time monitoring another group.  
A specific member of that group actually, if Hakyeon was honest with himself – which he wasn’t because that thought terrified him and he was nowhere near ready to face why that was, and he would also never admit that. So, he chose to rather spend his days in a comfortable denial, and pretend that the thoughts he was having more and more often about a specific young man were entirely appropriate and completely within the acceptable bounds of a mutual friendship. The only problem was that it actually wasn’t that comfortable. It wasn’t comfortable at all.

Lee Minhyuk’s sigh came out a rather large degree louder than he had anticipated it to and he ceased all movement briefly to quickly (and expertly) scan his surroundings for tell-tale signs of eavesdroppers – his hands still frozen in place half-way down his cheeks as they had been forced to halt their trek down his face.  
His eyes connected with no one else’s and he let out a soft breath he didn’t know he’d been holding before resuming the rather vigorous cleansing of his face ritual. He had been spending way too much time sighing these days, and the people around him were starting to notice it.  
He’d been spending an equally large amount of time subconsciously confessing his love for a specific friend and then having to almost instantly come up with an excuse to make what he’d just said seem less suspicious. He’d got rather good at improvising, Minhyuk thought as he dried off his face with the fluffy towel that probably belonged to one of the other bodies in the dorm because he didn’t recognise it.  
Minhyuk had just got comfortable in his bed a few minutes later when he noticed the small flashing light of his cell phone that indicated that someone was thinking about him.  
He brushed aside thoughts that it was hopefully from a specific hyung-by-only-a-few-months-so-it-doesn’t-actually-count. He realised he was shaking a few seconds after the meaning of the message had suck in and all possible scenarios that could result from it had flashed briefly through his foggy, tired mind.

From: Hakyeoni  
I can’t do this. We need to talk.

Minhyuk was still shaking when he pressed send on his reply after what felt like ages of hesitating: “Okay”.  
Minhyuk never managed to get any sleep that night, which turned out to be a waste because Hakyeon never replied to him to set up a date and time. The whole of the next day went by in silence too. Then two more days went by before Minhyuk –antsy and on-edge because of the suspence of the cryptic message- pressed the matter with a simple message: “Is Saturday good? What time?”

His message went unanswered.

 

In fact, it was exactly 10 days later that Minhyuk got his chance to find out what was going on. BTOB and VIXX happened to be appearing at the same music show at the same time, and Minhyuk was beyond annoyed at the cold, silent treatment he’d been unfairly handed; so he hunted Cha Hakyeon down after they had finished recording for the program.  
He had a bone to pick with his best friend for just leaving him hanging like that. He’d been fretting endlessly about it, and Eunkwang had eventually resorted to lightly smacking the back of Minhyuk’s head and whispering an urgent “Please, focus.” during a break in the filming for their newest show.

Eunkwang knew about Minhyuk’s one-sided love – he was the leader after all, there’s no way he wouldn’t have picked up on it – and it was actually Eunkwang that had spurred Minhyuk into action when they’d discovered they would be in the same vicinity (It’s amazing how much a threat of no bed, no food for 3 full days, and becoming the group’s maknae at the dorm could get accomplished).

 

So now, Minhyuk stood staring at the only slightly taller male (who was actually a little too close to be comfortable) in the harsh lights of the abandoned dressing room. He wanted to punch Hakyeon, he wanted to embrace him, he wanted to scream at him and he wanted to kiss him all at the same time.  
Hakyeon looked so vulnerable trapped against the wall, encased by Minhyuk’s deceivingly powerful arms, and Minhyuk felt his heart soften a little.

Hakyeon had known this was probably going to happen and he had been almost expecting it to, but a small part of him had also been hoping that Minhyuk would avoid him as diligently as he’d been avoiding Minhyuk. He was so confused, he had so many questions, he was scared and the look on Minhyuk’s face was not helping. Hakyeon felt a pang of guilt at the pain he could see Minhyuk trying to mask, and that pang of guilt was probably what spurred him to speak. Well, he tried to.  
“I can’t- I don’t…It’s just that…You-I mean…” Hakyeon stumbled over his words, trying to figure out how to phrase something when he didn’t even know what it was he was trying to say. Minhyuk watched him silently and Hakyeon could feel his heart start racing as the intensity built in the younger’s eyes. “Why…” Hakyeon sighed heavily. “I can’t- What is…why?” He took a deep breath. “Please, Minhyuk.”  
And then Minhyuk was suddenly a lot closer, and there was an unfamiliar warmth against Hakyeon’s lips that felt way too good, and sent pins and needles exploding right throughout his body. His stomach dissolved, and his heart was pounding painfully, and it terrified Hakyeon that his body was reacting, and he panicked. He tried to shove Minhyuk away from himself, but that only made him lean more into Hakyeon, and now he had Hakyeon pinned to the wall with his body.  
Hakyeon had stopped struggling when he felt Minhyuk push back, but he started again with much more vigour and subconscious strength when he felt the firm thigh press against his groin and Minhyuk’s tongue had been added to the equation of the kiss seeking a weakness in Hakyeon’s defences to gain access to his mouth.  
Hakyeon would never know how he had managed it, but one second he was struggling and panicking against Minhyuk’s body, and the next moment he was free, still panicking with his hand outstretched and not-really-balancing on wobbly legs that gave out which resulted in him ending up sitting on the floor.  
He glanced up at Minhyuk, his mind exploding with new questions, each one abandoned at the sheer look of pain on Minhyuk’s face. Hakyeon felt his own heart break, and he reached out a hand to his best friend. It was only then that Hakyeon realised he'd slapped him. 

“Minhyu-“ The look in Minhyuk’s eyes cut Hakyeon off, and he dropped his gaze to the floor, his next sentence was mumbled: “I’m sorry.”

 

There was a long silence before Minhyuk spoke, turning his attention to the wall where Hakyeon’s head had been just a few seconds ago. “Why?” Hakyeon looked up again, taken aback at the tone of the question. Yes, he realised as another wave of guilt and another emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on washed over him, Minhyuk was crying. Minhyuk was crying because of him. Minhyuk looked down into Hakyeon’s eyes, not even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. “Why?” He repeated more firmly.  
Hakyeon sighed. Minhyuk deserved to know, but how could Hakyeon admit that? He was still trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say when he felt Minhyuk move to stand with his own back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Both men stayed like that in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Minhyuk sighed out loud slid down to the floor. Seeing his friend sitting on the ground looking utter dejected broke Hakyeon’s own heart. His normally confident and proud friend had been reduced to a slightly shivering, feeble-looking mass of body parts and it was all because of him. Hakyeon had to do something. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself for what he needed to say to his best friend.

 

“Minhyuk, I-“

 

“Why is this so hard to say?” Minhyuk interrupted, sounding extremely frustrated. Hakyeon knew where Minhyuk was going, but he also knew that he absolutely could never hear those words from him. Ever – under any circumstances. Minhyuk took a deep breath and Hakyeon panicked.

 

“I’ve worked too hard!” He squeaked. Minhyuk turned to listen to him, and after a brief pause Hakyeon continued. “I’ve worked too hard.” He repeated more slowly and confidently. “We’ve worked too hard. This means too much to both of us. What I have now is my whole world, and I know it’s like that for you too. I’ve spent so long preparing for this, and I can’t let anything ruin it. I have to protect it. I have to protect us. Minhyuk, what do you think will happen when people find out? How much will you lose because of me? How much more will you have to sacrifice because of me? How ruined can you be before you start to hate me? Before it would become my fault? How much would we be able to carry before we break? How much would it take until we lose everything? I have to protect it. I have to protect us, and that’s why I can’t let you love me. That’s why I can’t love you.”  

 

Another heavy silence passed between them as Minhyuk considered what Hakyeon was saying; his brain (helpfully) stuck on one point: Hakyeon had indirectly admitted that he did have feelings for the younger. Minhyuk chewed his bottom lip nervously as he tried to think of an intelligent, fool-proof counter-attack that would make them being together seem like a great idea. He couldn’t.

 

“Why does anyone need to know?” It took Minhyuk a second to realise that it was his mouth that was speaking, and he felt rather proud of himself.

 

“They’ll find out. It’s inevita-“

 

“Not if we’re careful. We’ll be careful.” He shifted closer to Hakyeon, interlacing their fingers when they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. “Hyung, you love me,” Hakyeon turned a beautiful shade of crimson, “and I love you. Why does anyone else need to be included? Is it not enough if it’s just me?”

 

It was Hakyeon’s turn to chew his lips and try to think of a rebuttal – which was proving to be very difficult with the small patterns Minhyuk was drawing up his thigh with their still-interlaced hands.

 

“Minhyu-“

 

“I only need you. Please let me love you.” Minhyuk breathed, much more desperately than he had intended for it to sound. He felt Hakyeon shiver slightly next to him. “I will be all you need.” Hakyeon let out a shaky breath. “I love you, Cha Hakyeon.”

 

And then Minhyuk’s warm lips were back against Hakyeon’s, and this time Hakyeon was kissing back. Before Hakyeon had fully registered what was happening, he was on his back on the floor, his top was discarded somewhere above his head and Minhyuk’s hand that wasn’t still holding his, was working his denims free.

 

It was Hakyeon that let go of Minhyuk’s hand, and Minhyuk felt his stomach plunge, but then Hakyeon was pulling his shirt up and Minhyuk’s heart soared.

 

“Just this once.” Hakyeon whispered, and Minhyuk claimed his lips again pretending to not understand what those words meant. Minhyuk vowed to himself that he would grow a thick skin, and he would continue to pretend to not understand what those words meant right up until the day he could say Hakyeon was his. He would never let go of the man underneath him.

 

In no time at all, all items of clothing that were deemed to be ‘in the way’ were discarded of, and Minhyuk was moaning and panting heavily into Hakyeon’s ear as he ground their bodies together. It felt amazing and Minhyuk was craving more friction between their bodies.  

 

Hakyeon was letting out breathy moans every so often that Minhyuk suspected the older was actually trying to stifle.

 

Hakyeon’s heart was still beating ridiculously fast inside his chest, but he felt so light. He was nervous, but he knew that a big part of him really wanted this to happen. He also knew that if that moment could have lasted forever with a prayer, then he would never stop praying. He could feel himself tensing up as the coil in the pit of his stomach started to tighten and he let out a soft, strangled moan of Minhyuk’s name to warn him.

 

Minhyuk wasn’t fairing much better, and even though his body was almost aching for its release, he stopped his movements to look down at Hakyeon and wave 3 fingers unceremoniously in his face. It took Hakyeon a few seconds to realise why Minhyuk was waving his fingers around, and his breath caught in his chest as he opened his mouth.

 

A little while later and Minhyuk’s fingers were removed from Hakyeon’s mouth and were repositioned and teasing at his aching core. It was only then that Hakyeon realised that he was actually aching to have Minhyuk inside him. He wanted to be connected in a way that he hoped would only be theirs for the rest of their lives.

 

Hakyeon’s eyes closed as Minhyuk’s first finger breeched him, and he gave over to the feelings overwhelming his heart. He wasn’t even aware that he had said anything, but Minhyuk hadn’t missed it, and he would never forget those words.

 

Minhyuk was still contemplating the words in amazement when he removed his fingers and replaced them with his aching erection. They were wiped from his mind for the time-being when his brain registered the velvety heat that engulphed and threatened to crush him.

 

“Hakyeon.” He breathed into the trembling man’s ear, and then started rocking, gently, slowly.

 

Hakyeon’s arms were wrapped tightly around Minhyuk’s torso, and Minhyuk’s arms were bent at the elbows as he rested on them so he could study Hakyeon’s face; burning every emotion that flittered across it until he found the spot that made Hakyeon’s mouth open, and his eyebrows knit together as his eyes squeezed shut tighter. He tried his best to stay focused and hit that magical place hidden away within Hakyeon’s body. His thrusts were growing more powerful, but they were also slow and deep. This was their first time together after all, and Minhyuk’s brain was functioning enough to know that he wanted to make sure Hakyeon knew that they were making love.

 

And then Hakyeon was arching up against him, a cry of Minhyuk’s name falling softly from his lips as he came undone underneath Minhyuk. Minhyuk followed soon after.

 

It was a good couple of seconds afterwards that Minhyuk remembered something. He smiled as he looked over at Hakyeon who was trying to learn how to move without making the slight limp he now had obvious.

 

Minhyuk allowed his thoughts to wonder. All this time, he’d been worried for nothing. He’d thought that he had lost Hakyeon forever, but now he knew that he had him embedded even deeper into his very skin. They were one. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it, and Minhyuk knew that he could do it. He could hang in there for the both of them. He would protect Hakyeon.

 

His shirt landing across his face snapped Minhyuk out of his thoughts and Hakyeon’s voice sounded out quietly in the silent room.

 

“This can never happen again.” A pause. “I mean it. If we get caught…” A sigh, and then footsteps that indicated that Hakyeon was now exiting the room. “See you around.” A door opening and closing.

 

Minhyuk pulled the material off of his face, and grinned broadly. He sat up and finished dressing quickly as his mind took in the new developments. He could still taste Hakyeon, and could feel his lips against his own if he closed his eyes and thought back on the kisses they’d shared. He’d gained a deeper understanding of Hakyeon. Those whispered words declared just a few seconds ago were not a rejection as most people would think they were. No, you see, Hakyeon is much more complicated than that. Those words had been a warning; a message that they would need to be more careful.

 

Minhyuk now understood Hakyeon’s unspoken language, and his brain had clicked at the few words Hakyeon had whispered into his ear when he had been at his most vulnerable:

 

“Complete me, …please.”

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!! So? On a scale of 1 – 50 million how bad was it? =,= Sorry, I suck at smut, but I will keep writing it because one day I will be good!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, and ILY!!! =D I’ve always been trying to write a fanfic where I could use that “complete me” line to full cringing capacity and I’ve FINALLY done it!!!
> 
> I’m off because I thought up a fail!Smut for my ULTIMATE OTP (WooGyu) while writing this, and I’m going to go work on the plot, and then procrastinate for 3 weeks about writing it =D 


End file.
